


Взгляд не поймаешь на слове

by SweetAtmosphere



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fights, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Подняла рейтинг до Т из-за драк и ругательств
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAtmosphere/pseuds/SweetAtmosphere
Summary: Санджи везде и всегда выглядит потрясающе.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Взгляд не поймаешь на слове

**Author's Note:**

> Название является частью цитаты писателя, чьё имя я уже и не вспомню х) Очень уж понравилось :3
> 
> !!! С днём рождения меня !!!  
> Подари мне свой кудос, очаровательный незнакомец / прекрасная незнакомка ;3

По центральной улице гулял холодный морской бриз, но жаркое веселье ночной жизни не позволяло ветру заглушить людской смех. Магазины и рынки были закрыты, настало время баров и пабов, обманчиво беспроигрышных уличных развлечений и тележек с пахучей, пряной уличной едой. Высокие фонарные столбы и разноцветные бумажные фонарики подсвечивали улыбки местных жителей приятным тёплым светом. Пахло влажностью и дымом.

Зоро неторопливо прогуливался по главной улице очередного нового города, разглядывая новые вывески, новые витрины, новые места, новых людей. И давно привычную спину одного из членов его команды, скрытую за чёрным, как вороньи крылья, пиджаком. Бровастый идиот попёрся с ним, аргументируя свои действия тем, что Зоро в очередной раз потеряется и ему же в итоге придется искать его по всему острову. Ради всего святого, он просто хотел выпить! Однако Нами, услышав что Зоро направляется в бар, наказала ему пойти в какое-то конкретное место (о котором та мимолётом узнала, гуляя по магазинам) и разузнать про местные лёгкие способы заработка денег, не забыв упрекнуть его в том, что он задолжал ей 100 000 белли Бог знает за что.

Спорить с ведьмой – себе дороже. Так что блондин был приставлен к нему в качестве «няньки» и теперь мозолил глаза одним своим присутствием. Бумажка с картой также была у него, так что Зоро оставалось лишь следовать за ним, попутно глазея по сторонам и вдыхая запахи острых сосисок, горячего попкорна и сладкой сахарной ваты.

Пока они проходят через бесчисленный палатки с местной уличной едой, повар сует свой натренированный как у ищейки нос в каждую кастрюлю и гриль, расспрашивая про специи и тесто для кляра. Зоро послушно ждёт рядом, для вида фыркая (не то чтобы повар обращал на это внимание). Как только светлая головёшка уносится к следующей палатке, Зоро медленно следует за скачущим, как солнечный зайчик, Санджи, попутно жалуясь (у себя в уме, разумеется) на эти длинные ноги, поспевать за которыми порой так непросто. Тут, среди бесчисленных кебабов и хот-догов, среди тележек с мороженым и хрустящей варёной кукурузой, повар как в своей истинной среде обитания. Впитывает густые запахи волосами, пробует остроту соусов пальцами. Зоро думает, что кок похож на ребенка в кондитерской лавке: глазенки так и бегают, решают, что бы такое новенькое вкусное попробовать, что выпросить. Зоро улыбнулся мыслям.

А потом снова опустил взгляд на мостовую. Сколько бы мечник ни дрался с поваром, сколько бы ни ругал его, сколько бы ни называл того дураком … главный дурак всё равно сам Зоро. Потому что глупо обзывать Санджи слабаком, а потом наслаждаться боем с ним. Глупо называть никудышным поваром, а потом жевать за обе щеки бережно приготовленные онигири с тунцом. И глупо каждый раз отводить взгляд, когда Санджи оборачивается проверить, следует ли за ним Зоро.

Но Зоро ничего не может с собой поделать. Вечером, когда звезды горят сильнее ночных гирлянд, среди наслаждающихся едой девушек, такой же счастливый и улыбчивый Санджи выглядит … удивительно. Словно всегда здесь жил, словно держал здесь какое-нибудь элегантное кафе, подавал приходящим леди чай с бизе и помогал соседке, старушке-цветочнице, подметать её ступеньки. Джентльмен как он есть. Зоро вновь фыркает и заставляет себя смотреть в сторону.

Молодой мужчина с оголенным торсом «изрыгал» огнём, выпустив запах гари и вырвав восхищенные визги детишек, окруживших его выступление. Дальше по улице была большая площадь. На круглом фонтане, на его ступеньках, сидели воркующие парочки. Кто-то скромно присел друг к дружке с притянутыми взглядами, кто-то смело закинул руки или ноги на своего партнера, притягивая его всё ближе и ближе, а кто-то вовсе закатал штанины своих брюк до колен и шагнул в воду, наслаждаясь прохладой прозрачной воды и игриво брызгаясь на свою подружку.

В душной толпе, в самом её центре, уличные танцоры развлекали народ и призывали зрителей (особенно девушек) присоединиться к их веселью, навязчиво оборачивая цепкие руки вокруг плеч жертвы или подталкивая за талию. Толпа подсвистывала и хихикала, музыка заставляла вставать на носочки.

Смуглая девушка с пышными кудрями и в драпированной юбке внезапно появилась прямо перед Санджи, кружась и заманивая его в круг из прохожих-зрителей. Словно притянутый магнитом, кок последовал за женщиной, не забыв состроить глупый, будто пьяный взгляд. Зоро попытался остановить глупца, напомнив, что у них вообще-то есть задание. Браслеты на руках и ногах цыганки звенели в такт музыке, гипнотизируя Санджи всё больше и больше.

– Не будь таким занудой, маримо! Один танец с этой страстной леди не задержит нас надолго. Будь хорошим мальчиком и подожди меня здесь, позже я куплю тебе каштанов.

Зоро недовольно фыркает. Он что, ребёнок? Чтобы позлить извращенца, Зоро решил злобно, хоть и беспомощно, прожигать того взглядом, пока безголовый кок продолжает выставлять себя дураком. Но Санджи, кажется, совсем не замечал раздраженного взгляда мечника. Он задорно крутился волчком вокруг девушки, иногда приглашая её взять его за руку. Брюнетка позволяет ему схватит свою ладонь и Санджи кружит красавицу под завистливые возгласы. Расставшись, они начинают ритмично перебирать ногами, покачивать бедрами и хлопать в ладоши в такт увлёкшему их ритму. Каблуки повара стучат также мелодично, как и звон его смеха.

Струны гитары одного из музыкантов снова дрожат в предвкушении, и Санджи несколько раз мгновенно оборачивается вокруг своего тела, замирая с поднятой над головой рукой в ожидании, когда эти же струны вновь позволят ему двигаться. Мелодия правит им, как марионеткой, и в то же время вливает в его движения свободу, соразмерную разве что с океаном. Гибкое, стройное тело летит по воздуху, ступая по нотам, как по камням в ручье. Глаза закрыты в наслаждении. Улыбка сверкает.

Взгляд Зоро давно смягчился и теперь он просто наблюдает. Наблюдает, как Санджи нежно улыбается незнакомке и смеется, когда та не позволяет коснуться своей талии и отмахивается от повара своими бесчисленными юбками. Расстёгнутый пиджак блондина развевается от каждого плавного поворота или лёгкого движения его тела. Он выглядит по-детски счастливым.

Он смотрится потрясающе.

Музыкальная композиция заканчивается и Санджи в почтении целует руку партнёрши. Та кокетливо посылает ему воздушный поцелуй и улетает, словно птичка, к другим зрителям с первыми аккордами новой песни. Пираты продолжают свой путь.

Мимо молодых мам с колясками и пап с детьми на шее, мимо улыбающихся и слегка захмелевших старичков на лавочках, мимо громко смеющихся подростков и впервые влюбленных, Зоро и Санджи проходят площадь, чтобы свернуть на дальнюю узкую улочку прямо за фонарём с разбитой лампочкой.

В нос сразу ударил кислый запах канализации. Улочка была настолько короткая и узкая, что правильнее было бы назвать её просто щелью между высокими домами, кондиционеры которых не мешали разве что кошкам и капали конденсатом, образуя вечно царящую здесь сырость. Пройдя зазор меж зданиями, Зоро и Санджи вышли на чуть более свободные дворовые улочки, полные людей, но освещённые не гирляндами и городскими фонарями, а навязчиво яркими вывескам, факелами и горящими жестяными бочками. Сильно пахло горючим и травой.

Вдвоём они поднимались и опускались по бесчисленным каменным лестницам, на ступеньках которых ошивались разного рода подозрительные личности и отбросы общества, беспризорная шпана дерзко поглядывала на них. Казалось от непрекращающихся поворотов улиц и узких пролётов у Зоро закружится голова. _«Мы что по кругу ходим?»_ – подумалось Зоро. – _«Если этот кретин потерялся, клянусь, я разрублю его пополам!»_ Однако повар шёл уверенно и теперь даже не особо оборачивался, чтобы проверить, идёт ли всё ещё Зоро следом. Вероятно просто слышал его по знакомому звону мечей или чувствовал взгляд на затылке.

В какой-то момент у каждой двери с пошлой вывеской стали стоять по одной или две девушки в удивительно коротких платьицах и обтягивающих юбочках. Лямочки их топиков были такими тонкими, что кажется вот-вот порвутся, макияж яркий, волосы распущены. Тут уже мечнику пришлось силком уводить глупого извращенца подальше от сногсшибательных красоток, ластящихся к ним, соблазняющих и призывающих «хорошо провести время».

Обернув рукой тонкую талию повара, Зоро тянет его подальше от работниц борделей (и поближе к себе). Повар одёргивает себя, несильно оттолкнув Зоро, перекатывает на губах тлеющую сигарету и продолжает путь, глазея на ночных бабочек, но уже не стремясь упасть в их ядовитые объятья. Неприкрытая похоть в его глазах не удивляет … но каким-то непостижимым образом завораживает. Санджи подмигивает девушке, подарившей ему комплимент на грани пошлости, закусывает губу. Зоро силится не повторить этот последний жест. Последняя бабочка упархнула на чей-то волчий свист, который отвлек её, а Зоро поспешил свернуть за угол, оттаскивая бестолкового повара за шиворот.

Резко увеличившееся количество пьяниц на тротуарах указало на то, что питейная улица (скорее очередной закоулок) уже недалеко. Теперь Санджи идет более расслаблено, чуть сгорбившись, руки неизменно в карманах.

Обойдя ещё несколько дурно пахнущих луж, пройдя мимо парней, подозрительно прятавшихся между домами и нервно оборачивающихся, Зоро увидел вывеску нужной им забегаловки. Переступив через ноги очередного убитого алкоголем бедолаги, парни прошли через скрипучие двери бара. Точнее в этот бар ещё предстояло спуститься. Очередная бесконечная каменная лестница, раздражающе узкая, стены холодные и обклеенные розыскными постерами разной степени потрёпанности. Эхо шагов звонко отскакивало от бетонных поверхностей коридора.

Наконец, ещё одна скрипучая дверь и герои оказались в таверне. Волна горького запаха сигарет и дешёвого алкоголя почти заставила Зоро отшатнуться. Мужчины прошли внутрь, направляясь к свободным столикам. Потолки ужасно низкие и горячие лампы, хлипко свисающие с него, стукаются о головы особенно рослых клиентов. Клиентура, конечно, не из приятных. У каждого второго на поясе либо пистолет, либо нож, а лучше и то и то, да побольше. Кто-то оглушающе громко хохочет и звенит пивными кружками, кто-то осторожно перешёптывается, нервно озирается.

Среди этих разбойников, наемных убийц, закостенелых пиратов, бродяг и алкоголиков, между тяжелыми столами маневрирует утонченная фигура Санджи. Вновь следя за ним, Зоро кажется забавным, как слабо вписывается в подобную атмосферу этот высокий, юный парень в аккуратном костюме с иголочки, звонко и легко ступающий металлическими набойками начищенных ботинок по липкому и гнилому полу, усыпанному окурками и прочим мусором. Его блондинистая макушка и белая кожа словно светятся в полумраке харчевни, привлекая к себе ненужное внимание.

Но вот он сбрасывает с тонких прямых плеч пиджак, садится на громоздкий стул и, развязно закинув ногу на ногу, проводит рукой по волосам, взъерошив их, придавая своему виду небрежности. Завсегдатаем подобных мест он всё ещё не кажется, но теперь умело сливается с нарушителями порядка, приводящими сюда подружек, чтобы незаметно споить тех, надеясь на … что-либо.

Санджи никогда не выглядел как классический пират. Он не ходит в лохмотьях, не запускает щетину, имеет полный набор зубов и регулярно моется (слишком часто, на вкус Зоро). Но дух пиратства окутывает его тело. Никогда не живший на суше, Санджи впитал в себя соль всех морей, закалил своё тело штормами и научился сквернословить громче утренних чаек. В местах, подобных этому, его манеры улетучиваются, осанка становится менее заметной, а язык развязывается окончательно. Удивительные метаморфозы.

Зоро почему-то думает что это тоже потрясающе.

Он плюхается на соседний стул, пока Санджи услужливо просит проходящую мимо официантку принести пепельницу и пару стаканов пива. Польщённая редкой вежливостью, девушка смущенно улыбается и произносит скромное «ожидайте». Довольный кок провожает леди взглядом, а когда та скрывается за дверьми кухни, тяжело вздыхает и расстегивает верхние пуговицы своей рубашки (подобные тонкости почему-то никогда не ускользают от глаз мечника).

И вновь, каждый раз как в первый, фехтовальщик заворожено смотрит на то, как Санджи обнимает тонкими губами фильтр новой сигареты и, тихо чиркнув спичкой о подошву собственного ботинка, умело прикуривает, делая первую глубокую затяжку. Он запрокидывает голову, закрывает в наслаждении глаза и тягуче медленно выпускает клубы дыма в потолок. Горечь табака оседает на его губах. Дым от сигарет витает здесь под потолком как дождевая туча. Все пепельницы на столах посетителей полные, кто-то не стесняется опорожнять их прямо на пол.

Пока парни ждут свою выпивку (пепельница появилась на столе раньше), возникает возможность осмотреться получше. У дальней стены за барной стойкой, которая, к слову, освещена чуть лучше, грозный мужчина с загорелой кожей и усталым взглядом протирает пивные кружки. За его спиной стоят ряды горького алкоголя и всяческих настоек. У той же стены невысокими башнями стоят деревянные ящики и бочонки с неизвестным содержимым, может спиртным, может питьевой водой. На них периодически облокачиваются официантки, перевести дух и протереть фартучком пот на декольте. Кое-где на стенах полностью осыпалась штукатурка, оголив кирпичную стену. Здесь тоже повсюду были новые листовки и следы от сорванных старых. Виднелись дырки от пуль и следы мечей, как на стенах, так и на разношёрстной мебели, которую объединяла разве что скрипучесть. Посетители играли в карты или дартс, кое-кто, видимо не рассчитав свои силы, блаженно похрапывал за столом в окружении бутылок. Женщин было мало, но оттого их звонкие голоса привлекали ещё больше внимания. За всем этим шумом Зоро даже не сразу услышал музыку, доносящуюся из старого автомата. Впрочем, её всё равно особо не разберёшь, людской гомон и звон стекла заглушает каждую мелодию.

Стук полных стаканов выпивки отвлек Зоро от глазения по сторонам, а короткие шортики официантки, что принесла их заказ, отвлекли Санджи от его раздумий. Когда та ушла, повар наконец спросил:

– Заметил?

Зоро в непонимании поднял бровь. Повар смотрел на него так, словно Зоро не замечал слона в комнате. Признавать этого не хотелось.

– Что именно? – помолчав пару секунд, неохотно уточняет мечник.

– Тупица, куда ты смотрел всё это время?

Зоро вновь быстро пробегает взглядом по фигуре Санджи, также быстро возвращая взгляд к лицу повара. Без комментариев.

– Присмотрись внимательней к столику у самого бара, голова-трава. – Санджи осторожно указывает в сторону бармена рукой с сигаретой. – К старику, что сидит за ним, то и дело подсаживаются разные парни, что-то недолго обсуждают, а потом расходятся. Причем каждый собеседник позже уходит в ту заднюю дверь за баром. – На этот раз кок указывает чуть левее. Действительно, за барной стойкой из-за колонны видна массивная большая дверь.

– Хм, похоже они все дают ему приличную сумму денег, – замечает Зоро. – Взятки?

– От такого большого количества человек? Не думаю. Скорее старик брокер или типа того. Как бы сказала несравненная Нами-сан: « _Я чую деньги_ », – улыбнулся Санджи.

Глотнув из своего пивного стакана, кок с прежней лёгкостью встаёт из-за стола и уверенно направляется к пожилому мужчине за дальним столиком.

– Добрый вечер, не возражаете если я присяду? – не дожидаясь ответа, Санджи усаживается напротив старика. Тот оторвал свой взгляд от большой записной книги на своём столе и скептично глянул на двух подошедших к нему мужчин через свои маленькие круглые очки.

– Что нужно, малец? – настороженно спросил он.

– Мы с этим парнем, – Санджи указал на Зоро за своей спиной, – пираты. Ищем заработок, не ограничивающий нас законом. Уверен, тебе есть что нам предложить.

Пожилой человек некоторое время молчал, продолжая смирять Санджи и Зоро оценивающим взглядом. Ни того, ни другого это ничуть не смутило.

– Я принимаю ставки и записываю участников на кулачные бои без правил, – внезапно заговорил старик. – Выигрываешь – удваиваешь деньги и получаешь право сразиться с местным чемпионом. Не то чтобы на это часто соглашались, хех. Если же проигрываешь – теряешь всё. Иногда и жизнь.

– А если я и чемпиона вашего уложу? – в вопросе Санджи нет горделивости, лишь безграничное любопытство и лёгкий трепет предвкушения.

– Ну, если тебе каким-то чудом удастся победить Босса, получишь в десять раз больше, – недобро усмехнулся его собеседник.

– Заманчиво. Мы в деле!

Тут старик внезапно захлопывает перед собой свою записную книжку. За их столиком возникает тяжёлая и напряжённая тишина.

– Думаешь, я не знаю кто вы?

Снова молчание.

– Ты, – старик указывает на Зоро, стоящего за спиной Санджи. – Ты ведь тот известный охотник на пиратов, ведь так? Ророноа Зоро с наградой в 60 000 000 белли.

– Какие-то проблемы с этим? – Зоро настораживается и кладет руку на один из своих мечей.

Санджи фыркает с того факта, что маримо до сих пор зовут охотником на пиратов и слегка приподнимает кисть руки, лежащей прежде на столе, без слов прося мечника поумерить пыл.

– Вы из одной шайки, не так ли? Команды Мугивары Луффи, пацана с наградой в 100 000 000. Думаешь, я достаточно глуп, чтобы поставить тебя и твоего дружка в пару к обычному бойцу?

– Я всего лишь корабельный кок, мистер. – Скромно встревает Санджи. Зоро на эти слова лишь тихо хмыкнул.

– Уверен, на корабле парня, который свергнул одного из шичибукаев, все такие же монстры, – усмехнулся старик.

После очередной недолгой паузы старый букмекер опирается локтями на стол и, не отрывая взгляда от лица Санджи, говорит:

– Давай условимся так. Ты блатом проходишь в финал и сразишься с Боссом. Только ты. Мечника на ринг не пущу. Даже если подыхать будешь. Выигрываешь – получаешь в 10 раз больше, как и условились, но если проигрываешь – теряешь всё и, если выживешь конечно, остаешься у меня и Босса в подчинении. Ну как, согласен?

Повар недолго помолчал в раздумии.

– Что останавливает меня и моего накама от того, чтобы просто хорошенечко не припугнуть тебя и не забрать все те деньги, что ты уже успел содрать с других участников? – беззаботно спрашивает Санджи, опираясь локтем на стол.

В этот же момент со всех сторон послышались звуки заряда курков пистолетов.

– Хах. Понятно, – весело отвечает Санджи на свой же вопрос, вновь отклоняясь к спинке стула. – Немало у тебя тут телохранителей.

– Дело обязывает, – отвечает ему старик и открывает свою записную книгу.

– Из условий: никакого оружия. В остальном дерись как хочешь, хоть по кругу бегай, мне всё равно. – Облизав кончик карандаша, старик спрашивает, – Имя?

– Мистер Принц, – просто, с лёгкой улыбкой отвечает Санджи, спонтанно затянувшийся сигаретой.

Старикашка скептично зыркнул в направлении блондина, а потом весело усмехнулся, записав псевдоним Санджи в свою книжку. После этого оба молодых парня вытащили все имеющиеся у них деньги и сделали ставку. На себя, разумеется.

– Моё имя Плут. Выигрыш, если что, получать у меня же, – букмекер бережно сложил полученные денюжки в простой прямоугольный сундучок и запер его на ключ. – Удачи в бою, _Ваше Высочество._ Искренне надеюсь на _Ваш_ проигрыш.

Встав из-за стола и слегка кивнув старому Плуту, кок, вместе с фехтовальщиком, уходит в направлении собственного столика.

– Похоже, нам повезло, что моё прекрасное лицо ещё не засветилось на розыскных постерах, – Санджи подходит к столику и вытаскивает последние купюры из кошелька, чтобы рассчитаться за их пиво.

– Пф, будто твоя пустая голова чего-то стоит.

– За эти слова я надеру тебе задницу позже, тупой мечник. А пока пошли, осмотрим поле боя.

Заплатив за свою выпивку, парни скрываются за дверью слева от бара.

* * *

За дверью оказался короткий коридорчик из металлических, ржавых пластин, соединяющий, по-видимому, два соседних здания. Дверь в конце коридора оказалась намного тяжелее. Со скрипом отперев её, Зоро и Санджи очутись в большой, тёмной и шумной комнате. В её центре, на высоком бетонном постаменте, находился условный ринг, огороженный железными, слегка погнутыми прутьями толщиною с судовой канат для швартовки. Между рингом и зоной со зрителями было свободное пространство шириной в два метра, этакий условный «ров», отделённый тяжёлыми цепями. У стен, на высоких подиумах, были сидячие места со столиками, бóльшая же часть зрителей вплотную стояла у импровизированной «сцены». В комнате было очень тускло, лишь ринг был отлично подсвечен четырьмя широкими лампами, проводка от которых не была скрыта в стенах. Зоро и Саджи отошли к одной из стен и тихо наблюдали их окружение.

Внезапно в комнате раздался противный писк микрофона и голос комментатора из развешанных под потолком громкоговорителей возвестил о начале первых сражений.

Громкоголосый мужчина представлял новых бойцов, одного за другим.

Бой за боем ломались кости.

Участник за участником сцена всё сильнее окрашивалась в темно-бордовые цвета крови.

Разношёрстные драчуны не сдерживались в своей силе и ярости. Неизвестно чем каждый из них был ведом, жаждой денег или крови, но одно было ясно точно – люди здесь может и богатеют, но и умирают тоже.

Зоро мельком глянул на Санджи. Тот спокойно докуривал очередную, чёрт знает какую по счёту за день, сигарету.

Ожидание подзатянулось.

Но вот, наконец, снова слышен крик микрофона:

– А сейчас, дамы и господа, кульминация нашего сегодняшнего шоу! Сложно в это поверить, но нашелся глупец, дерзнувший бросить вызов самому Боссу!

Толпа закричала. Громкий смех, свист и улюлюканье возросли в десятки раз громче прежнего. Мечник снова глянул на Санджи. Тот с неизменным лицом докуривал сигарету, беззаботно покачиваясь с носка на пятку. Опять не впечатлён, впрочем, как и сам Зоро.

– Из доверенного источника мне удалось выяснить, что наш следующий участник является частью пиратской команды Мугивары Луффи – дерзкого юнца, заявившего о себе всему миру немыслимой для новичка наградой в 100 000 000 белли! Действительно ли он и его команда столь сильны? Сможет ли один из членов пиратов Соломенной Шляпы выстоять в схватке с безоговорочным фаворитом наших боёв или же его размажут по полу, как надоедливое насекомое? Давайте же узнаем это! Представляю вам нашего претендента – Мистер Принц!

Санджи усмехнулся.

– Ну вот, теперь я просто обязан не посрамить честь своего капитана и всей нашей команды. Вот же старый балабол! – кок затушил старую сигарету и быстро зажёг новую.

Небрежно прыгнув на плечо Зоро, Санджи забрался на ринг. Сам Зоро в этот момент даже не шелохнулся.

– Поторапливайся, я не хочу торчать в этой дыре вечность, – зевнул он.

Тем временем надоедливый, нестерпимо громкий голос комментатора помпезно представил соперника Санджи, сыпя похвалы в сторону их главного бойца.

На ринг, как рок-звезда на сцену, вышел огромный, темноволосый, бородатый мужчина. Всё его тело было усыпано шрамами, особенно руки и костяшки пальцев. Он был одет лишь в свободные шаровары, грудь мохнатая, как у медведя, а татуировка черепа на его огромном животе надулась как парус пиратского корабля. Санджи на фоне этого трёх – нет – четырёх метрового бугая напоминал Дюймовочку, стоящую перед отвратительным слепым кротом.

– Какая прелесть, – недобро улыбнулся соперник Санджи. – Это вот этому мальчишке мне предстоит переломать все кости? Ты ведь в курсе, что это не показ мод, малыш?

– Это не помешает мне красиво набить тебе морду, засранец, – расслабленно выдыхает сигаретный дым Санджи.

Босс громко и хрипло рассмеялся.

– Забавный ты парень! – тут смех его оборвался, он пригвоздил Санджи к полу свирепым взглядом и добавил, – я постараюсь _не_ убить тебя.

В этот же момент громкий звон гонга оглушил зрителей и финальный, самый зрелищный бой начался!

Босс замахнулся правой рукой и нацелился прямиком на Санджи. В последнюю секунду повар успевает прыгнуть вверх и избежать столкновения, рука противника врезается в пол. За металлическим звоном и восторженным криком зрителей раздался шум трескающегося бетона. Не теряя времени, Санджи разворачивается в воздухе и наносит удар ногой противнику прямо в его крепкую челюсть. Босс отшатывается, но равновесие удерживает. Публика ревёт.

– Неплохо для такого хлюпика как ты, – темноволосый мужчина поправляет свою челюсть с противным щелчком, надменно глядя вполоборота на стоящего на одной из балок Санджи. Тот лишь сильнее сжимает зубами фильтр сигареты и прыгает на противника.

Сделав несколько полных оборотов в воздухе, Санджи разгоняется и надеется ударить соперника ногой прямо в череп, но Босс успевает среагировать и хватает ногу Санджи, а потом резко и безжалостно швыряет блондина об пол, словно тряпичную куклу. Боль стягивает тело Санджи, воздух полностью выбит из его лёгких, кажется он чувствует кровь на своем языке. Не успевает повар глотнуть хоть каплю живительного кислорода, как замечает огромную тень, летящую прямо на него. Похоже, Босс решил его раздавить, ха? Быстро откатившись в сторону, Санджи, игнорируя огонь в легких, встает на ноги в оборонительную позицию. Босс глухо приземляется, бетон под ним снова трещит.

– Не убегай так от меня, Принцесса! – издевается он, – чем быстрее мы с этим покончим, тем быстрее я решу что мне с тобой делать.

Гневно игнорируя слова соперника, Санджи вновь бросается в бой, атакуя чередой пинков и уворачиваясь от встречных ударов. Зоро продолжает наблюдать за товарищем с трибун. Движения Санджи быстры как хлыст, а в своём чёрном костюме он как чёрный дьявол, как неуловимая тень. Его движения выглядят так, словно он танцует, а не дерётся. Прямо как недавно, на площади. Даже его лицо спокойно и собрано, напряжение выдают только сжатые губы. Он атакует безжалостно, но аккуратно и расчетливо, ни одного лишнего движения, словно он на фигурном катании и за неправильный поворот корпуса судьи снимут ему очки. Зоро долгое время думал что это позёрство. Но нет, это просто Санджи. Такой, какой он есть. Текучий как вода, стойкий как камень, опасный как огонь и лёгкий как воздух. Он продолжает летать по сцене как ласточка, его удары приходят равномерно и бурно, как бьющиеся о скалы волны. Во всех его проявлениях всегда такой … потрясающий.

_Боже, сколько раз Зоро уже словил себя на этой мысли?_

Тем временем кок уже успел сломать противнику несколько ребер и подарить ему парочку трещин в костях рук и ног. Когда Санжи в очередной раз ускользает от атаки и добротным пинком в грудь отшвыривает Босса к прутьям так, что тот кашляет кровью, над рингом проносится оглушающий рёв.

– Чёртов сопляк! – тяжёлый вздох, – Мелкая шлюха! – ещё один хрип, – Я сломаю тебе ноги и продам в самый загнивший бордель этого острова! – ревел Босс, сплёвывая кровь через выбитый зуб, – хотя не ручаюсь, что твоей вертлявой заднице не понравится такой исход, – с мерзкой ухмылкой добавляет он.

Тут глаза Санджи вспыхивают огнём. Выражения отвращения искажает черты его лица, волосы встают дыбом. Атмосфера внезапно меняется, а холодность и расчетливость Санджи словно сдувает ветром. На смену им приходит жгучая и ослепляющая ярость. Удары повара становятся хаотичными, но блокировать их становится проще. Босс снова хватает ногу Санджи и швыряет его вверх. Тело повара с громким стуком врезается в трубу под потолком, отчего та с громким треском лопается. Из сломанных труб прямо на ринг начинает литься ледяная вода, несколько зрителей в панике убегают, опасаясь тока в нескрытых проводах, бойцы же этого словно не замечают.

Когда Санджи тяжело приземляется на бетонный пол лицом и не встает достаточно быстро, Зоро порывается взобраться на ринг, но холодное дуло пистолета, приставленного к его затылку, охлаждает его пыл.

– Даже не думай, Ророноа, – из-за спины Зоро донёсся голос старика, с которым они заключали сделку. – Играем по правилам.

Зоро оскалился, но убрал руку с мечей, Санджи начал вставать. Он заметно пошатнулся, но, утерев кровь с лица, выпрямился, готовый продолжить бой. Когда на него летел очередной кулак, повар уклонился, но поскользнулся на полу, залитом водой перемешанной с кровью, и оттого уклон вышел настолько неуклюжим, что ему пришлось опереться на его руки. Зоро это не понравилось.

– Грр, да какого черта ты творишь, кок! Соберись и выруби уже его! – не выдержав, зарычал мечник.

– Умолкни, маримо! – Санджи безошибочно повернулся в сторону Зоро. Вода залила его лицо, а с волос летели капли.

Гнев на лице повара был смешан с каким-то отчаянием. Зоро замер. _Какого …?_

Не теряя ни секунды, повар прыгнул прямо на противника и, оперевшись руками на плечи Босса, ударил тому коленом прямо промеж глаз. Звук хруста сломанных костей был слышен даже сквозь крики зрителей и шум падающей воды. Толпа ахнула. Блеск воды подсвечивал каждое движение бойцов, а волны, летящие от их шагов и прыжков, казались мимолётной завесой между болельщиками и соперниками. Взгляд приковывался, словно вы оцепенели от страха, забыв как дышать и моргать. От криков звенело в ушах.

– ЧЁРТ ТЕБЯ ПОДЕРИ! СДОХНИ УЖЕ, УБЛЮДОК! – внезапно закричал Санджи и выпрыгнул вверх, к самому потолку.

Достигнув пика своего полёта, он снова закрутился в бесчисленных оборотах собственного тела, накапливая силу удара и стремительно падая в центр ринга прямо на противника. Босс легко и заблаговременно уклонился, но повар и не подумал сменить траекторию. С оглушительным громом корабельный кок врезается в центр сцены и одним пинкой своих мощных ног разбивает бетонный постамент на десятки кусков. Трубы скрипят и гнутся, ринг рассыпается. Потеряв опору под ногами, Босс начинает падать вместе с полом, не замечая новый удар, летящий прямо в его голову. Только ботинок повара соприкасается с его лицом, как шея Босса опасно щёлкает и тот безвольно падет на землю. Пыль оседает, крики затухают. Бой окончен.

После нескольких долгих секунд молчания, кто-то из зрителей испуганно кричит:

– Босса … победили! Эта принцесска его уничтожила!

Санджи оскалился в сторону безымянного голоса:

– Я уничтожу каждого из вас, канализационные тараканы, если вы не захлопнитесь!

С этими словами Санджи пинает огромное бессознательное тело Босса в толпу его прихвостней. Снося всё на своем пути, Босс, всё ещё находясь в беспамятстве, рушит зрительские трибуны и влетает в стену, по которой тут же побежали опасного вида трещины.

– Он сумасшедший! Тут сейчас всё рухнет! Бегите!

Оставшиеся зрители завопили от страха и побежали к выходу, уворачиваясь от откалывающейся штукатурки и кусков бетона.

Краем глаза Зоро замечает, как старый букмекер пытается улизнуть через чёрный ход со своим драгоценным сундуком. Пока старик дрожащими руками пытается отворить ржавую, запертую дверь, тонкое лезвие меча Вадо опасно замирает у его шеи.

– Я думал, мы играем по правилам, – холодно произносит Зоро. Плут тяжело сглатывает, замерев, как загнанный в страхе зверь.

– Это я забираю, – одной рукой мечник вытаскивает сундучок из слабых рук букмекера. – Вот теперь можешь проваливать.

Не теряя ни минуты, старик жалко срывается с места в сторону главного выхода, по дороге несколько раз споткнувшись и падая в грязную воду. Зоро лишь хмыкнул ему в след, закинул сундучок на плечо и глянул в сторону Санджи.

Тот всё так же стоял на вершине руин, оставшихся от ринга, и тяжело дышал. Его плечи и спина поднимались и опускались при каждом глубоком вдохе и выдохе, поза всё ещё напряженная. Пыл сражения в его ауре затухал медленно, а всё ещё льющаяся с потолка холодная вода не особо помогала.

– Эй, дартсобровый, я забрал наш выигрыш, можем сваливать. Ты как всегда чертовски долго! – позвал Зоро Санджи.

Внезапно кок резко разворачивается в сторону голоса мечика. Он ему не отвечает, громко спрыгивает с руин на пол в накопившуюся в комнате воду, проходит мимо, сильно толкнув плечом и, с ненужной силой выбивает пинком дверь чёрного хода, ведущую прямиком на улицу. Зоро следует за ним удивленным взглядом, потом цыкает и также направляется на улицу. _Чего это он?_

* * *

– Посреди боя тебе, похоже, конкретно снесло башню. У тебя был такой взгляд словно ты его выпотрошить собрался, – спонтанно произнёс мечник. Зоро и Санджи вышли на улицу. Накрапывал небольшой дождь, людей вокруг стыло меньше. Салют давно отгремел.

– Завались! Мне мерзко даже от одной мысли, что я касался этого отброса подошвой своих ботинок! – огрызнулся Санджи. Повар достал зажигалку с заднего кармана своих брюк (спички безбожно промокли) и попытался прикурить новую сигарету.

– Расслабься, кок! Боже, да что с тобой? – отшатнулся Зоро.

– Я в полном порядке! – Санджи снова пытается зажечь сигарету, но зажигалка всё также отказывается работать.

– ДА ТВОЮ Ж МАТЬ! – он в раздражении откидывает голову навстречу мелким каплям дождя, быстро выдыхает через нос и снова чиркает зажигалкой. Спасительный огонёк наконец зажигается и повар быстро и неуклюже прикуривает. Он глубоко затягивается и, засунув руки в карманы, спешно уходит. Пока он удаляется в сторону порта где причалил их корабль, Зоро замечает, что с манжеты повара что-то капает.

– Эй, дерьмо-кок, ты ранен или что? Кажется у тебя кровь капает с …

– Отвали от меня! Я в порядке! – огрызается повар.

Зоро вновь отшатывается. _Это уже начинает злить!_

– Чёрт подери, да какая муха тебя укусила?! Кровь капает с твоей руки, потому я и спросил! Прекрати вести себя как капризная девочка!

Санджи резко разворачивается, замахиваясь одной из своих смертоносных ног на Зоро. Рефлексы мечника помогают ему остановить атаку Санджи ножнами Ваду и даже не уронить драгоценный сундучок.

– Скажи ещё хоть слово и я, блять, заморю тебя голодом, – тихо, но угрожающе выплёвывает Санджи. Его глаза сверкнули гневом, но Зоро видел лишь их влажный блеск и … что-то ещё.

– Хах, – усмехнулся он, – ты не позволишь помереть мне с голоду, завитушка. Уж точно не ты.

На мгновение на лице Санджи промелькнуло лёгкое удивление, затем досада, а после он снова покрылся красным гневом. Опустив ногу, он разворачивается всем корпусом своего тела, чтобы ударить Зоро с противоположной стороны, но мечник предвидит и это.

В зазоре между домами Зоро и Санджи сцепились как кошка с собакой. Опять. Сундук с деньгами беспечно отброшен. Несмотря на только что проведенный тяжёлый бой, удары запыхавшегося Санджи ничуть не убавили в силе. Скорее наоборот, Зоро чувствовал, словно в этот раз Санджи дерётся как никогда серьезно и особенно остервенело, будто мечник выбросил за борт недельный запас продуктов. Повар сыпет бессвязными оскорблениями. Зоро еле успевает блокировать каждый резкий удар повара, каждый его выпад. Однако драка не кажется ему весёлой, как прежде, напряжение ощущается как-то иначе, руки хотят бросить мечи.

Наконец кок теряет равновесие на скользкой земле и Зоро, воспользовавшись его неустойчивостью, хватает блондина правой рукой за левое плечо и грубо придавливает к ближайшей стенке.

– Выдохни уже, тупой кок! С каких пор ты так бесишься с глупых издёвок в твою сторону?

– Ты меня бесишь, а не издёвки твои, дерьма кусок! – повар попытался вырваться из тисков Зоро, но последний лишь сильнее прижал его грудь к стенке, обжигающе близко приблизив своё лицо к лицу Санджи.

– Это было всегда, – медленно и с расстановкой произнёс Зоро. – Что изменилось сейчас? – грозный взгляд мечника проникал под кожу.

Не выдержав давления, Санджи отвернулся от Зоро, спрятавшись за чёлкой и сильнее зажевав тлеющую сигарету. А Зоро всё продолжает пристально смотреть на повара, силясь понять ход его мыслей.

Но сам не замечает, как теряется в своих.

Сегодня он так много смотрел на Санджи, но еще ни разу не делал этого **так** близко. Лишь когда эти двое ссорятся, дерутся как незрелые мальчишки, упрямо бодаются, у Зоро появляется возможность поразглядывать глубоко синюю радужку глаза повара, заметить густоту его ресниц и глупых светлых бровей. Сейчас его влажные волосы в лёгком беспорядке, а на щеках ещё не сошел румянец. Тело подрагивает. _От холода, наверное._

Когда повар в вопросительном жесте осторожно поднимает взгляд на мечника, Зоро теряет весь воздух из лёгких. В глазах цвета океана нет злобы, нет гнева. Одна растерянность, выжидательность, как при чувстве опасности. Санджи ждёт. Ждёт возможности сбежать из цепких рук Зоро, силится поймать собственное дыхание. Мечник уже видел это лицо.

Пока Санджи неподвижен, Зоро осторожно пытается вынуть сигарету из губ повара. На удивление, тот позволяет ему это сделать, всё ещё оставаясь настороженным, ощетинившись, словно испуганная кошка. Двумя пальцами Зоро невесомо касается губ повара, мягко зажимает сигарету. Он легко вынимает её, когда рот Санджи слегка приоткрывается, а из его лёгких выходит дым из последней затяжки. Их тяжёлое дыхание смешивается. Зоро со скрытой жадностью вдыхает, проглатывает этот дым. Он хотел бы выпить весь дым из лёгких Санджи.

Больше не в силах сдерживать себя Зоро сминает сигарету в руке, небрежно бросает её на землю и впивается в губы повара. Санджи так и не удаётся поймать своё дыхание – Зоро его бессовестно ворует. У обоих голова идёт кругом, а сердце разрывается. Их глаза не мягко закрыты, они зажмурились в ожидании взрыва. Их наслаждение не сладко течёт по губам медовым сиропом, оно обжигает горло и сильно бьёт по голове. Их ноги подкашиваются не от любви, о нет! Но от чувства такого же горячего и пьянящего, безграничного и неконтролируемого, разрушительного и сногсшибательного. Сейчас уже не разберёшь где чей вздох, да и наплевать. Контраст холодных губ и горячего языка сводит Зоро с ума. Он вплетает свои пальцы в золотые локоны Санджи и наклоняет его голову, углубляет поцелуй. В голове белый шум, в теле пожар, а в тихом стоне (который упустил Санджи) надежда. Надежда Зоро на то, что когда-нибудь ему позволят сделать это ещё раз. И ещё раз. _И ещё раз._ А пока он проглотит каждую каплю дождя с губ повара, запомнит каждый мягкий волос на блондинистой голове, не упустит ни секунды. А Санджи ему это позволит.

Зоро так много сегодня смотрел на Санджи. Повар выглядит волшебно, танцуя и смеясь на площади с девушками. Он выглядит интригующе в тёмном и сыром баре, полном подозрительных личностей. Он выглядит особенно удивительно в бою, так пылко и гипнотически. _Всегда так потрясающе._ Но прямо сейчас, в объятьях Зоро, Санджи выглядит … правильно. Так как того жадно желает Зоро уж точно.

Досадная нужда в кислороде разнимает их губы, отстраняет их лица. Они оба боятся открыть глаза. Оба делают это одновременно. Взгляды соединяются как магниты.

Спустя бесконечное безмолвное мгновение между ними, каждый вдруг осознает, **что** именно произошло. В ту же секунду Санджи отталкивает Зоро, пожалуй, немного слабее, чем сам того хочет. Дурацкая дрожь в руках всё не унимается. Выпустив повара из объятий, Зоро снова замечает капающий дождь, неохотно возвращается к реальности.

– Идиот, – тихо бросает Санджи то ли себе, то ли Зоро, и сбегает в сторону берега.

Огню в груди Зоро словно перекрыли кислород, словно заменили его на тонну железа, тянущую мечника к земле. Сколько ещё отрезвляющих пощёчин он должен получить, чтобы наконец перестать пытаться изменить то, что ему неподвластно? _Ну точно дурак!_ _Это ведь слабость!_ Зоро её ненавидит! Но эта ненависть, видимо, как дрова для печи. Он поклялся стать сильнейшим! Мечник делает глубокий вдох.

– Эй, поварешка! – он окликает повара медленно удаляющегося от него.

Санджи останавливается и тихо оборачивается. Взгляд у него уставший.

– Что ещё, маримо?

Зоро смотрит на Санджи … снова. Не прячет взгляд, не отказывается от сказанных _тогда_ слов, не отрицает сделанного. Но если прямо сейчас он не заземлит искры между ними, Зоро чувствует, они снова оттолкнутся друг от друга. А он этого не хочет. Так что мечник прячет обиду и боль за саркастичной усмешкой и громко напоминает:

– Ты обещал мне каштанов, – потому что всё, что может сделать сейчас Зоро, так это глупо улыбнуться Санджи.

Блондин удивленно поднимает смешную бровь, пытается понять какого чёрта несёт этот траваголовый. Секунду спустя он вспоминает их разговор на площади, осознание озаряет его лицо, желание засмеяться добавляет щекам краски.

– Ты ребёнок что ли? – фыркает Санджи и отворачивается, пока Зоро хватается за лёгкую улыбку повара.

Они идут на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга. Идут в тишине, но не так неудобно, как могло бы быть.

Лавки уже закрыты, так что Санджи не покупает каштанов. На корабле он достает из кладовой мешочек грецкого ореха и кидает его Зоро, не забывая пошутить про то, что мечник может смело колоть их своей головой. Счастливая Нами радуется сундучку полному денег. Чоппер подлечивает раны Санджи (в том числе и его разбитый локоть). А Зоро снова лишь смотрит. Ведь взгляд не поймаешь на слове.

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая в жизни работа (хотя я всё ещё не писатель) хД
> 
> Эта работа в 4 раза длиннее моей первой ... потому за неё мне более боязно ><  
> Писать сцены драк и поцелуев очень непросто ><”


End file.
